Koi mujh ko yo mila hai jaisay Banjaray ko ghar
by hanrohshaasim
Summary: Story about Kavin and Purvi. It's really Romantic, and tragic as well. Don't judge our story from this first chapter. Though it's humorous and you guys must be laughing after reading this chapter but Don't forget there are countless shocks awaiting for you all. "You can'y judge a book from it's cover". Reposting chap 4 ,a bit edited.
1. Yeh tou bas shuruat hai

**This is a story abt our most famous Kavi. Though I respect all Sachvi and Rajvi fans, I think Kavi look more cute together. #CrazyforKavinandPurvi. Plz read and review for It is the first time I'm Posting any story abt them. Enjoy!**

CID Bureau: Everyone is present except Purvi, working at their respective desks except for Kavin who seems quite tensed and is staring continuously at the door.

Kavin: God damn it! Purvi mera phone kiyu nahi utha rahi? Oh God! kahi usnay us baat ko seriously tou nahi lay liya...aur mujh say naraz tou nahi hogaye...Purvi, darling plz plz phone uthao I'm worried about you!

ACP sir enters-

Everyone: Good morning sir.

ACP: Good Morning.

Shreya, who has been busy with her phone for some times, comes forward.

Shreya: Sir...Purvi mera phoen nahi utha rahi hai...mai ussay ek ghantay say phone kar rahi hoo...puta nahi oh aaj aye kiyu nahi...mujhay tou bohot fikr horahi hai.

ACP: Relax, Shreya. Purvi ki tabyat theek nahi hai isliyay nahi aye. Abhi rest kar rahi hogi isliyay phone nahi utha rahi hogi.

Shreya: Par sir ap ko kaisay puta?

ACP: Uff! Aaj subha usk phone aya tha tou usnay mujhay bata diya.

Kavin (pov). Mai bhi tou kabsay phone kar raha hoo, mera phone tou nahi uthaya usnay. Mujhay kuch btaya bhi nahi. Agar ACP sir ko call ki hai tou mujhay bhi ek msg kardety. Aur woh kabhi mujh say kuch chupati bhi nahi hai. This isn't like my Purvi. I don't think everything's alright.

Kavin: Sir, Purvi theek tou hai na, woh kab tuk aye gi?

Acp sir: Kavin mai nay abhi tou btay usnay mujhay phone par bataya tha eh usky tabyat theek nahi hai. That's it. Don't worry.

Shreya (cheekily): Waisay Kavin sir ap kiyu pooch rahay hai? :P

Kavin (embarrassed): Woh..woh...bas...mm...Purvi ko mainay kuch files...complete karnay ko kaha tha...tou isliyay...if she's not feeling well so...

kavin (pov): I'm her boyfriend, (OMG. *_*) aur mujhay khus Purvi kay paas jana chahiyay, bus woh theek ho.

Kavin: Ummh Sir?...woh meray czns aaj Mumbai arahay hai tou mujhay unhay airport pick karnay jaana tha. Plz kiya mai jaldi ja sakta ho?

ACP: Arey haan haan, kiyu nahi? Waisay bhi aaj case report nahi hoa. Tum chaho tou Daya aur Abhijeet ko bhi saath le jao. Achi tarha say welcome hogay tumharay czns. (Haha XD)

Kavin: Nahi! Woh mera matlab tha keh wait karna par sakta hai, Daya aur Abhijeet Sir ka time waste hoga...aur..

ACP: Acha theek hai agar tum akelay jaana chahtay ho tou jao. Enjoy!

Kavin: Thanks Sir.

And he speeds off to the parking lot.

Kavin (pov) Bach gaya mai...warna Abhijeet aur Daya Sir kay saath kisi imaginary czn kay peecha dorta parta. Thank God!

And he sits in his car and drives off.

**So guys how was it?Hope you guys enjoyed it. Plz review karna bcoz this is my First Story about our most beloved and famous Kavi...Bye...Hanroh (****_Not my real name. XDD_****)**


	2. Kavin and Purvi's Cute fight XD

**Before starting my story, I want to say a huge thanks to all those who reviewed my story.I wasn't expecting so many reviews on my first story (chapt). Because of your continued support and appreciation I was forced to post this 2****nd**** chapter as soon as possible.**

**A special thanks to Shruts, Kashaf, crazyforpurvi, and Ananya Gautam(prolific writers of Cid fanfiction)**

**Shruts: You think I don't know u? Obvio I know. I'm in fact a big fan of u and your awesome stories. Same goes to u Ananya, crazyforpurvi, and Kashaf. **

**Kashaf: You r a muslim ryt? *highfive*. Plz send me the name of ur city u live in, in a private msg, if u r comfortable with it. **

**Plz read and review in order to motivate me for posting the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Here I begin with my story. Enjoy! **

Kavin is driving his car, thinking of the conversation he had with Purvi the previous day, and which, he believed, was the reason why Purvi must be angry with him. He didn't blame her for he himself had been utterly stupid.

**Flashback:-**

Kavin: Purvi, sweetie, chalo aaj khin date par chaltay hai.

Purvi(with attitude): Nahi Kavin, aaj mujhay bht kaam hai, phir kabhi.

Kavin: Purvi plz na..!

Purvi: Yaar nahi aaj nahi. Aaj mujhay bohot kaam hai. Phir kabhi.

Kavin is a bit annoyed, and remains silent for a while. Then a mischievous look comes in his eyes.

Kavin: Purvi, tum bhi na aik namoona ho. (keeping a straight face). Ek tou tumhay itna dashing Boyfriend mila hai, aur tum ho keh mere saath date par bhi nahi chal rahi. Meri koi aur Girlfriend hoty tou you mujhay poonchnay ki zaroorat hi nahi parti, who khudkub ka mujhay khench ke date par lay jaaty. Aik taruf sab larkiya mujh par marti hai aur dosry taraf tum ho ke..(Purvi cuts him)

Purvi: Oh tou ub Janab ko dosry Gf chahiyay?

Kavin: Aur nahi tou kiya at least meri qadar tou karegi. ( And he stalks off, enjoying Purvi's look of shock, he goes round a corner and hides, smiling.)

Kavin (pov): Ub aye ga maza! Ub bachary Purvi ko mujhay mananay kay chakar mai date par jaana hi paray ga! Yes!

Purvi (pov): Oh the idiot! Mujhay dusri gf ki dhamki day kar samajh raha hai keh mai itny easily maan jao gi. As if!

And poor Kavin waits there for a long time, waiting for his "darling" to come and find him but how hapless he is! He is found by Daya and Abhijeet, in a very disturbed state.

Daya (surprised): Aray, Kavin? Tum yeha chupay hoay kiya karahay ho?

Kavin (pov): Oh God yeh kaha say agaye! (Bechara. XD.)

Kavin (aloud): Ummh…S..ir w..oh actu..ally…woh…sir woh….haan!...Sir meray Sar mai bohot dard ho raha tha tou socha thora aaram karloo…tou yeha beth gaya…ummmh woh..(Abhijeet cuts him)

Abhijeet: Aaram, who bhi yeha? Zameen par? Kavin lagta hai tumhary waqihi mai tabyat theek nahi hai. Actually who aik case tha..tou agar tmhary tabyat theek nahi hai tou..

Kavin: No I'm absolutely alright sir.

Daya(surprised): Abhi tout um kehrahay tha keh..

Kavin: NO sir koi baat nahi, ab tabyat theek ho ya kharab, I'm a CID officer after all. (Haha Tabyat kharab kab thi?.. XD)

Just then the phone rings

Abhijeet: Hello, Cid bureau. Kiya? Kahan pay?

And the day passes in the investigation, and Kavin has no time to talk to Purvi.

_**Note: - Sorry for this unexpected and in fact irritating interruption but this is very important for u to know that although this scene is based on "Typical Girlfriend/Boyfriend relationship" especially for ur entertainment, but as you will read the next chapters u will find out how much respect they have, in their hearts, for each other; their sincerity towards each other. Proceed on**_**. Sorry.**

**FLASHBACK ENDS:-**

Kavin: Oh god! Main at least Purvi ko sorry tou bol deta lekin Mr "OMG I m so cool" say itna kaha say hota? Ub dekho kiya hoa. Purvi bechari kitna hurt hoey hogi. Aur karo mazaq…uhh!

After some time, he reaches Purvi's house. He goes to the door and rings the bell. No answer. He rings again. No answer.

Kavin: Purvi, mery jaan kahan ho tum? Darwaza kholo. I hope everything is okay sweetheart. Reply?

Purvi mujhay dar lag raha hai kuch tou bolo. Purvi?

After a while, he realizes about the duplicate key he has for the main door and thus manages to open the door but was shocked, unable to believe his eyes….

_**Q) What has Kavin seen? Why is he so shocked?**_

_**Q) Why is Purvi not answering?**_

_**Q) Kiya Purvi waqihi mai Kavin say naraz hai ya phir story mai aaraha hai aik aur twist?**_

**In order to know more about this story plz keep on reviewing. If I will get enough reviews then I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. So plz read and review my story. I'm waiting. XD. But for now enjoy this suspense. Bye.**


	3. Romantic Chapter :)

**Omg I'm very glad to have so many reviews on my first ever story. I got 74 reviews in total on just 2 chapters! I'm seriously on cloud nine after receiving so many reviews. I have no words to describe my emotions. Enough with the Senti part. So yay this is for all those who reviewed on my story: Thank You so much. Love you all. And plz keep on reviewing. XDD.**

**On your humble request (My bestie) I'm posting this long chapter. This is cuz I can't deny anything of urs, not even a slightest request. K? **

**By the way guys I'm extremely sorry to post this chapt after such a long time. Actually I was extremely busy with my exams so you can expect. Sorry Once again. I hope u guys remember my Story. Plz read and review cuz I'm expecting my reviews** **to rise up to 110 after posting this chapter. Love u all. Proceed on. **** Curious right? So here's the next chapt. Enjoy! **

Kavin enters the house, utterly shocked. The whole room was in a total mess, everything was out of its place. But what shocked him the most was a bomb, yes none other than a bomb lying on the table.

Kavin: OMG! Bbbomb? Woh bhi Purvi kay ghar mai? Pppurvi theek toh hai na..

He rushes to the bomb, and fully unwrap it. But to his surprise and relief he found that the time was 0:00 that is it hadn't been set. He sighed with relief.

Kavin: Thank god, yeh bomb tou activate hi nahi hoawa. Mai tou aisay hi Pareeshan hogaya.

Then he looks around the room…Par Purvi hai kaha, aur yeh sab kiya hai. Oh no. Kavin usko kuch ho tou nahi….nhi…nhi..nhi..aisa mat socho..kuch bhi nahi hoa…hopefully

He rushes out of the room

Kavin: PURVI? Mery jaan? Purvi?

He runs frantically from one room to another, but Purvi is nowhere to be seen. But just as he enters her bedroom, he stops. For Purvi was there, sitting on her bed, her head bent, her hair falling over here exquisite face, partially covering it. Kavin breath came back to see his beloved safe.

Kavin: Purvi? Are you Okay?

Purvi straightened up and looked towards the door, with a distressed look in her eyes. She got up slowly from the back. Kavin rushes towards her and hugged her.

(In hug) Kavin: Purvi , Purvi tum theek tou ho na…yeh sab kia hai mery jaan? Aur tum who bhi aisay?

But he doesn't complete because Purvi pulls herself away from him.

Purvi: Tum? Tttumh yeha kia kar rahay ho?

Kavin: (noticing her red eyes and horrified expression graps her firmly by the shoulders) Purvi? Yeh sab kiya hai? Tumharay ghar ka samman…aur woh bomb. I mean aik bomb rakha hoa hai table par. Aur yeh kiya tum ro kiyu rhi ho? KIya hoa Purvii kiya kuch btao gi mujhay tum?

Purvi manages to free herself, turning his back on him, she walks few steps slowly away.

Purvi (in a scared voice): Kavin t..tumhay yaha nahi ana chahiyay tha. Tum jao yeha say plz.

The Atmosphere was getting romantic.

_**Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain**_

_**Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi**_

_**Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi**_

_**Ghar inko bulaao kabhi**_

_**Beqarar hain baat karne ko**_

_**Kehne do inko zaraa….**_

Kavin: Bohot asani say bol dia na tum nay keh Chalay jao. Mai tum ko aisa lagta ho? Aisay kaisay chala jao tumhay, Apni life ko is situation mai chor ke. Mujhay pata hai ke kuch tou hoa hai. Idhar dekho. Apnay Kavin ko nahi btao gi keh kiya hoa?

Purvi turns to face him: Life? Zindagi? Tum ko lagta hai keh sirf tumhari hi life mai hoo. Agar tum mujh say itna pyar kartay ho tou yeh mat bhoolo keh mai tum say ussay ziada pyar karty hoo. Isliyay mai tum say keh rahi ho yeha say chalay jao, mai nahi chahty k mery wajjah say tumhay kuch ho…

Kavin feels that something is seriously wrong.

Kavin: Purvi, mai yeha say tub tuk nahi jaonga jab tuk tum mujhay sub kuch explain nahi karoo gi. Samjhy tum. Chahay mery jaan bhi chali jaye

_**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**_

_**Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**_

Purvi keeps her hand on his face and starts sobbing.

Purvi (Worriedly): Kavin…Khuda na karay aisa kuch ho

Kavin couldn't see her in this way. He goes to her, and takes her hands in to his. He wipes her tears and makes her look at him. Then he kisses her forehead.

Kavin: Purvi ub bhi nahi btao gi mujhay? (And as she still does not speak) Kal wali baat lekar ub tuk mujh se naraz ho tum?

Purvi: Ummh kal wali baat? Konsi baat? Acha woh wali. Obviously not.

Kavin: Thank God.

Purvi while sobbing buried her head in Kavin's cheek.

Kavin: Acha ro tou mat. Tumhay puta hai na mai tumhay rotay hoay bilkul nahi dekh sakta. Agar tum ro gi tou phir mai bhi roey ga. Do u want this to happen?

Purvi: Kavin!

_**Kya uss gali mein kabhi tera jaana hua**_

_**Jahaan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua**_

_**Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua**_

_**Bataaun tumhe kya mere sath kya kya hua**_

_**Kavin: Tou phir shabash btao mujhay kia hoa.**_

Purvi (smiling): Kavin tum bhi na mujh say kuch bhi poochna khoob achi tarha say jaantay ho.

Kavin: I'm a CID officer after all. Logo say baatay ugalwana tou meray bai haatho ka khel hai. I'm so intelligent. No?

Purvi: Logon say?

Kavin: Acha baba larkiyo say. (Haha XDD)

Purvi: Hmm Very Funny.

Kavin: Haina? Mujhay tou comedian hona chahiyay tha.

Purvi: Woh! Kiya joke maara ap nay. Wah wah! Wah wahi!

And for sometime Purvi forgets why she was upset but this didn't last for more than 5 minutes when Purvi stopped laughing. A tensed look appeared in her eyes.

Purvi: Kavin stop it.

Kavin: Ummh…what? Ummh ya….Purvi btao kiya hoa hai.

Purvi (Finally): Kavin kal jab mai ghar say wapis aye tou papa ghayeb thay. Mai nay poora ghar chan mara had tuk kay _cabinets_aur _cupboard _(Haha XDD Lagta ) tuk mai dekh liya par papa kahi nahi milay. Pareeshan hokar mai jub neighbors ke paas gaye tou unlogo nay btaya keh kuch log aye thay mohalay mai jub mai bureau gaye hoye thi aur pooch rahay thay keh Purvi ka ghar konsa hai. Uskay baad unko bhi nahi pata keh kiya hoa. (Sobs even harder)

_**Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai**_

_**Tum dhun koi laao zaraa**_

_**Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain**_

_**Kabhi aa gunguna le zara**_

_**Beqarar hain baat karne ko**_

_**Kehne do inko zaraa.. haa..**_

Kavin (hugs her again and pats her back) Go on. (he whispers)

Purvi (separating from him, begins explaining) Then mujhay ek unknown no. say call aye, aur kisi aadmi nay mujh say kaha, ke usnay papa ko kidnap karlia hai! (OMG. . ) aur agar mai unko bachana chahty hoo tou mujhay Mumbai mai high security areas mai Bomb blast karne mai unki bharpoor madad karni hogi.

Kavin was hell shocked, unable to believe it. All he knew was that he has to help his darling for he can't see her in such irresistible pain.

Purvi: Aur Unho nay yeh bhi kaha keh mera phone tap ho raha hai aur agar mai nay kisi ko kuch bhi batanay ki koshish ki tou who papa ko…(starts crying)

Kavi (sitting beside her): Nahi nahi Uncle (Uncle ya Father-in-law. XDD) ko kuch nahi hoga. Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Trust me.

Purvi sensed danger.

Purvi: Wait Kavin. Oh no. Agar woh log mera phone tap kar saktay hai tou meray ghar par bhi tou nazar rakh saktay hai. Aur tum yeha ho? Kavin t..tumm Jao yeha say. Agar mery wajjah say tumhay kuch hogaya tou mai khud ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pao gi..Mar jao gi mai. Samjhay?

Kavin(cheekily): Mai bara dheet hoo mujhay kuch nahi honay wala. Albatta agar tum mujh ko apnay aap say dooor karnay ki khohshish karo tou zaroor mar jao ga.

Purvi(smiling): Kavinnn! Larkiyo ko ullu banana khoob aata hai tumhay.

Kavin: Larkiyo? Oh tou mutlab tum nay akhir accept kar hi lia na keh saary larkiya marty hai mujh pay. :P

Purvi:Uff..

Kavin: Ummh waisay ziada khush mat ho itny achi kismet nahi hai mery

Purvi: Achi?

Kavin (POV): Oh no.

Purvi: Kuch kaha tum nay hun?

Kavin: Ummh nahi bilkul nahi woh merray matlab tha keh…ummmhh…Han! Itny *Phooty* thory hai hai mery kimat jo itny achi gf ko chor kar mai fazool si larkiyo kay saath flirt karo. So Miss Purvi mai aaj app ko pooray samaajh kay saamnay propse karta hoo (Purvi cuts him)

Purvi: Who aap 4 dafa pehlay bhi kar chukay hai shayad? Waisay yeha yeh Samaajh kaha hai?

Kavin: Han tou bed, cupboard, dressing table, pillows, tumhary lipstick, mery shirt, tumhary pant aur han yeh bathroom ki chapal meray liyay sort of sammaajh hi tou hai. Dekho yeh humay aisay romance karta hoay dekh rahay hai. Chalo shaabas har koi apni ankhay band karlay. Bury baat hoty hai aisay kisi ko dekhna. Ganday bachay.

Purvi: Uff meray baap

Kavin: Allah na karay mai tumhara baap banu. Han agar humaray bachay mujhay "Baap" bulaye tou chalayga.

Purvi(mischievously): Waisay age mai tout um meray abu hi lagtay ho. (However she finally realizes that once again both of them forgot about the serious matter they were talking about.) Kavin, Please!

Kavin also realizes that they were off the topic.

Kavin:I'm sorry Purvi u know na mai aisa hi hoo mazaq karnay ki purani aadat hai mujhay.

Purvi was a bit crossed after listening this.

Purvi: Tumhay yeh sab mazaq lagta hai Kavin?

_**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**_

_**Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**_

_**Nadiya ka paani bhi khamosh behta yahaan**_

_**Khili chandani mein chhipi lakh khamoshiyan**_

_**Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahaan hai zubaan**_

_**Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuaan**_

Kavin (kneeling): Nahi. Nahi bilkul nahi. I was trying to cheer u up. Sorry mera kehnay ka yeh matlab nahi tha. "In the name of Allah the most beneficent and merciful I beg you for forgiveness".

Purvi (laughing hard): Tum bhi kiya yaad karo gay. Maafi granted. Acha Mr joker agar aap serious mood mai agaye hai tou mai agay ki story batanay ki zehmat karoo? :P

Kavin: Hmm

Purvi(sobbing): Kavin, unkaa phone bus aanay hi wala hai, mujhay btanay kay liyay keh mujhay kiya karna hai par main apnay mulk say ghaddari karnay ka soch bhi nahi sakty, mai apni jaan dedo gi par aisa kuch hargis nahi karoo gi.

Kavin (cupped her face): Shh! Aisa tou mat bolo. Allah na karay tumhay kuch ho. ( Uff ziada hi romance nahi hogaya? XDD)

Just then the phone rings. She looks at the ID, and color drains from her face. She looks at Kavin, and he understands, and signals her to keep the phone on speaker.

Purvi: H..hello

Kidnapper: Hello. Miss Beauty..Ummh I mean Miss Purvi (Kavin must be feeling like punching the kidnapper for calling her Gf, her first and last love Miss Beauty, for only he has the right to call her Beauty. XDD)Laashein giranay kay liyay tayyar? Waisay bohoti acha bahana banaya aap nay ACP say aaj. Waah dil khush kardia Kasmay.. I must say u have got brains. Mery ai bat tou maan li tum nay…Ub khel shuru.

Purvi(straining to prevent herself from crying with Kavin comforting her without making a noise.) K..kiya chahtay ho tum?

Kidnaper: Tusse ro ri ho, tusse na ro. Hahaha. Haye Allah kitna maza araha hai. Ro ro aur zor say ro, Khaikay mar kar ro. Haha.

Purvi starts crying silently again-Kavin looks at her, distressed to see her like this…Oh now he would love to kill the person, who was hurting his precious, first ever love so much, giving her so much pain.

Kidnapper:Ub tumhay pata hai na keh bomb city mall mai karna hai. You have ninety minutes…aur agar itny dair mai news channel par yeh khabbar nahi chali tou yeh bhudda, I mean aap kay Papa jee ko uppar pohchanay mai hum 1 second nahi lagaye hai. Best of luck dear.

Purvi lowers the phone, crying horribly, Kavin comforts her.

_**Khamoshiyan aakaash hai**_

_**Tum udne toh aao zara**_

_**Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai**_

_**Tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya**_

_**Beqarar hain baat karne ko**_

_**Kehne do inko zara.. haa..**_

_**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**_

_**Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**_

Kavin: Purvi. Pareeshan mat ho. Mai abhi bureau ja kar sab ko btata ho aur is kidnapper ko bhi trace karwataa hoo. Aur tum kuch dair kay liyay mall mai ja keh bomb rakhnay ka natak karo. Jao waha pe.

Purvi (holds his hand): Sambhal kay jaana dear.

Kavin: Don't worry about me. Buss everything will be alright. Aur dekhna papa jee humari wedding par zaroor maujood hogay.

Purvi: Hopefully.

Kavin: Hopefully? *Obviously* I'm 100% sure.

Purvi smiles and they hugged but how ill-starred they were. Just then the phone rings once again.

Purvi: Hello.

Kidnapper: Waisay Purvi jee aapka ghar tou theek hai par yeh jo window ka sheesha toota hoa hai na who bilkul acha nahi lag raha.

Purvi was shocked, unable to believe her ears.

Purvi: What? Kiya? Mutlub ttu..mm mee.. gha..rr kay pass ho?

Kidnapper: Jee nahi mai aap kay ghar kay bilkul bahir hi khara hoo. Akhir aap ko fazool mai takllef hoty Auto lenay mai tou hum nay socha khud hi hazir hojaye kidmat kay liyay. Haha.

Purvi signals Kavin to peep through the window to confirm this. Kavin did as he was told, but to his disappointment there was truth in the news. Now they were trapped in Purvi house, unable to go out, with their life at risk….

_**Q) Will Kavin be successful in running from the house.**_

_**Q) Kiya kidnapper pakar lay gay Kavin aur Purvi ko Rangay haathon? Aur agar pakar lay gay tou uskay baad kiya hoga?**_

_**Q) Kiya Purvi bomb blast karay gi?**_

_**Q) Will they ever be able to release Purvi's father from the kidnappers or her father has to give his life in order to safe millions of people who would be killed in that bomb blast which would be done by Purvi in order to safe his father's life?**_

**In order to find the answers of these complicated questions plz keep on reviewing in order to motivate me to post the next chapter as fast as possible. I know U r curious! XDD. This my specialty. I'm very clever! No? XDD. Plz Plz review. **** I love all my fans. Stay blessed all of u. **


	4. What next?

**_Uff uploading this chapter again. ive learnt never to trust my tab with this uploading business,beech mainsay words kha gaya …_****_Kindly r n r!_**

**_HEY guys!So shollyyyy fr the late update ,but i had my major exams...so I cudnt update...but now hre it kindly r n r!_**

**_And I wanna thnk all of those who rvwd.I can't just tell u how much ur precious rvws mean to me.A BIG thnku dil se aap sab ko:-) And ya 1 more thing,i'm updating this frm my tab,tou agar kou ghalti ho jati hai ,tou plz aaplog overlook ki jiye ga,aur pichle chaps main jo ghaltiyan huin,uske liye sorry..:-) _**

**_Shweta-yes dear surely I'll wr8 sumthing fr u,but plz can uw8 a bit?I'm actually a bit busy na .Thnx a lot fr ur lovely rvw and a very happy belated birthday to u deary:-) _**

**_Cid1112-lol!No they're not,actually it waz a mistake:-P_**

**_Here I begin!_**

**Kavin-Yar ab kia kren?Hum tou bura phas gaye..**

**Purvi-Kaha tha na maine ke jao yahan se-And seeing that he looked ready to argue ,said-acha acha theek hai,ab SOCHO KUCH!**

**Kavin(fully aware that his idea would immediately be rejected by her)-Main kiya sochun?Tum socho.**

**Purvi-Kyun tumhare paas dimagh nhi hai kiya?**

**Kavin-Nah..mera matlab hai ke hai tou sahi but woh kiya hai na...(flirty tone)...aap mujhse ziada intelligent haina tou aap sochen.**

**Purvi-Uff idiot!Acha ,ab sochne do mujhe.**

**With that she sat on the bed,a thoughtful look on her face,while Kavin gazed at had always known her to come up with a solution to a problem .**

**Purvi-Well,we could do it like this..but uss main tumhay bauhat risk hai...and I...**

**Kavin-Purvi,main tumhare liye kuch bhi karskta hun..Tumhay meri fikr karne ki zarurat nahi.**

**Purvi(hesitant)-Dekho main kidnapper ko baaton main thora busy rakhungi,aur tum backdoor se bhag jana..but ****_for God's sake _****sambhal ke aur dhayan se jana ..**

**Kavin-(idea dawning on him)-Han ,han!Yeh theek rahega...**

**He goes forward and again hugs her.**

**Kavin( serious for the first time XD)-Plz Purvi ,tum bhi apna khayal rakhna .**

**Purvi-Mm hmm,ready?Sahi waqt par dodge dekar chale jana**

**Kavin-Ya ok,I'll make it sure.**

**So Purvi goes downstairs,and outside the door,while Kavin ...well woh apni gf ke ghar se choron ki tarah bhagne ki tayyari karta hai XP**

**Outside-**

**Purvi(approaching the kidnapper,an apprehensive look on her face)-Dekho ,plz mere sath aisa mat karo,main kaise itne logon ka khoon kardun..main...**

**Kidnapper-Oh hey,apne baap ko bachana hai ke nahi?Agar nhi tou main...**

**Purvi-Nahi plz!Mere papa me sath kuch mat karna..main tumhare aage hath jorti hun.**

**Kidnapper(smirking)-Andar nahi bulaengi?**

**Purvi(pov)-Shoot!(Aloud)-Umm ha..han aa..aayiye..**

**Purvi turns to go,leading the way ,hoping against hope that Kavin had managed to run away in that short amount of time. It looked like he had,though.**

**Kidnapper-Hmm ghar tou bauhat acha hai..par( noticing two cups of tea on the table ,and frowns)-koi aaya tha aapse milne?**

**Purvi(pov)-Oh no!Mana kia tha uss idiot ko ke chai mat banao(guys he had made tea for her,did I mention it before?No?Sorry ** :-P)**

**Purvi-Ummh nahi …who papa ..papa ke liye ..maine ..banaya tha**

**Kidnapper-Oh acha acha ,waise who kal se hamare paas nhi?**

**Purvi-Haan …who maine ..umh ..unki ..han unki yaad ..main..yaad main.. banayi ..chai.(LOLL!:D)**

**Kavin had now rushed to get the help of other team members. But as soon as he was going to open the door,he stopped.**

**Kavin(pov)-Par main excuse kia dunga?Maine tou sabko yehi bataya tha ke main apne cousins se milne ja rha hun,aur Purvi ka main kaise...?Ummh han!Main yeh bolunga ke mere khabri me mujhe bataya..yes.**

**15 minutes later,the whole team was in shock,especially Shreya.**

**Shreya-Sir,sir ab kia karen?Sir..Purvi… mujhe Purvi ki bauhat tension ho rahi hai..use kuch ho na jae...**

**Seeing that she looked close to tears,Daya placed a comfoting hand on her shoulder.**

**Daya-Tum tension mat lo , kuch nahi hoga usay ,hum haina.**

**Shreya looked at him,and he looked back . A cute eyelock .**

**Shreya(pov)-Kaash sir,aap kabhi woh kehain,jo main sunna chahti hun..**

**Abhijeet coughed. Daya removed his hand,and looked embarassed.**

**Dushyant-Sir,hum us kidnapper ki phone ki location trace karke dekhte hain, ke woh mall se nikalne me baad kahan jata hai,kyunki mujhe nahi lagta ke woh bomb honay ke waqt mall main rehne ka risk uthae ga.**

**Abhijeet-Han Dushyant,tum bilkul theek keh rhe ho.**

**Dushyant puts on a haughty look,and glances at Ishita,who,unfortunately,was too preoccupied to notice that he had just been praised. XD **

**So half the team goes to the mall,whereas the rest go to find out about the wherabouts of Purvi's father, and Kavin also goes with them**

**On the other hand,Purvi was trying to find a solution to this. She had already managed to delay them from reaching the mall,as much as she kidnapper had left her there,given her a final warning.**

**Purvi(pov)-Oh kia karun?Itna delay tou karwaya maine .But ab finally mujhe ...mujhe faisla karna hoga.**

**She was crying. She didn't want to kill so many innocent people,nor did she wanted to lose her dad.**

**Purvi-Kia karun main?Ek taraf mere papa,dusri taraf mera farz. Main apne papa ko nahi khoh sakti,par na hi main ghaddari kar sakti hun.**

**She entered the mall,without being checked,as she had her badge with her. She headed towards a shop ,and put the bomb in a secluded corner.**

**Purvi-Han..mujhe samajh main aa gaya hai ,ke kia mere liye ziada important yeh bomb...**

**She stopped ,hearing voices closeby. She tried to listen to the conversation. And when she had heard,she was so shocked that she could barely stand straight. Her mouth agape,she looked up and stared at the people whose convo she had listened to...completely shocked.**

**_So how was it?Hope it wasn't horrible.I know chota tha ,but iam still very busy is main itnay funny parts nhi thay,coz stry thori serious hai,so plz if I get rvws frm DaReya and IshYant fans,I'll try to include them more...and sum AbhiRika parts will also there. be Do tell me in ur rvws..jitnay rvws utni jaldi next update so pllzzzzzzzzz rvw...its a request...tckr..love u all:-) _**


End file.
